The Realmgate Wars: Bladestorm 4 - Iron Tide (Short Read)
|sprache= englisch |verlag= |veröffentlichungsarten= ebook, Buch, mp3 |dateiformat= ePub, mobi |seitenzahl=30 |release_englisch=2016 |preis=3,49 € |isbn= |prequel=The Manticore Dreadhold |parallel= |sequel= Splitskull Pass }} Iron Tide ist eine eNovella, ein sog. "ShortRead", und der fünfte Teil der "Bladestorm"-Reihe von Matt Westbrook. Diese Reihe gehört zu einer Ganzen Reihe von Einzelromanen, Reihen von eNovellas und Audiobooks unterschiedlicher Autoren, die jeweils Episoden aus den Realmgate-Kriegen schildern. Produktbeschreibung Part 4 of the Bladestorm series The Celestial Vindicators are victorius, the Realmgate they seek theirs – but it has been corrupted by Chaos and must be cleansed. And the fighting has attracted a new foe, bloodthirsty orruks eager for battle... READ IT BECAUSE The tale continues in epic fashion as the Stormcasts make a dramatic stand against a truly overwhelming enemy... THE STORY With their bloody victory over the forces of Chaos, Lord-Celestant Thostos Bladestorm and his Celestial Vindicators have taken the Dreadhold, but at great cost – many of their number have been slain, and there is no chance of reinforcement. Worse yet, the reclaimed Realmgate remains tainted by Chaos. If the Stormcasts are to use it in the next stage of Sigmar’s war, it must be cleansed. But drawn to the sounds of battle, and keen to test their cruel blades against Sigmar’s warriors, the orruks are marching to war. There is no time to mourn the dead, or to refortify the captured Dreadhold – the mighty warboss Brakka Breakbones is coming, and he brings with him a horde of warriors so vast that the earth shakes under their iron-shod boots. Battered and bruised by the fight against Chaos, the Stormcast Eternals must hold back the tide long enough for the gate to be purged of the baleful influence of the Dark Gods. Inhalt Inhaltsangabe Mit ihrem blutigen Sieg über die Kräfte des Chaos haben Lord Celestant Thostos Bladestorm und seine himmlischen Verteidiger das Dreadhold erobert, aber zu hohen Kosten - viele von ihnen wurden getötet, und es besteht keine Chance auf Verstärkung. Schlimmer noch, das zurückeroberte Realmgate bleibt von Chaos befallen. Wenn die Stormcasts es in der nächsten Phase von Sigmars Krieg einsetzen sollen, muss es gereinigt werden. Aber von den Geräuschen des Kampfes angezogen und darauf bedacht, ihre grausamen Klingen gegen Sigmars Krieger zu testen, marschieren die Orruken in den Krieg. Es bleibt keine Zeit, um die Toten zu trauern oder das erbeutete Dreadhold zu rüsten - der mächtige Warboss Brakka Breakbones kommt, und er bringt eine Horde von Kriegern mit, die so groß sind, dass die Erde unter ihren eisernen Stiefeln bebt. Die Stormcast Eternals, die vom Kampf gegen das Chaos zerschlagen und verletzt wurden, müssen die Flut so lange zurückhalten, bis das Tor vom bösartigen Einfluss der Dunklen Götter befreit ist. Black Library, Übersetzung Charaktere * Thostos Bladestorm, Lord-Celestant der Bladestorms * Mykos Argellon, Lord-Celestant der Argellonites Trivia ... Quellen Siehe auch *The Realmgate Wars: Bladestorm (Reihe) Publikationen Diese Geschichte wurde bisher in folgenden Büchern veröffentlicht * * Weblinks * Bezugsquelle: *The Realmgate Wars: Bladestorm 4 - Iron Tide bei Black Library Bladestorm 4 - Iron Tide Bladestorm 4 - Iron Tide